Welding electrical components presents significant challenges. For example, variation in alignment between components being welded together, such as electrical leads and corresponding electrical couplings, can affect the quality of the weld joints. Preventing such variation from causing low-quality weld joints is particularly important in high-voltage electronic systems (e.g., power inverters), because low-quality weld joints interfere with proper current conduction and thus degrade performance.